Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen
Die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen – oft als Galaktische Allianz oder kurz GA bezeichnet – war die politische Nachfolgeorganisation der Neuen Republik. Sie wurde im Jahr 28 NSY direkt im Anschluss an die Wahl Cal Omas' zum Staatschef der Neuen Republik und dem Sieg gegen die Streitkräfte der Yuuzhan Vong in der Schlacht von Ebaq 9 gegründet. Nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg blieb Cal Omas weiterhin Staatschef der Galaktischen Allianz und führte die Regierung durch die Qoribu-Krise und den Schwarmkrieg, bis er im Jahr 40 NSY im Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg durch einen Putsch von Jacen Solo und Cha Niathal abgelöst wurde. In letzteren drei Kriegen kam es immer wieder zu Konflikten zwischen den Jedi und der Galaktischen Allianz, wobei die Frage um die Verantwortung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens gegenüber der Regierung zu Disputen führte. Nach einem Bruch zwischen Solo und Niathal und somit der Galaktischen Allianz wurde infolge von Solos Tod und dem Ende des Zweiten Bürgerkriegs Natasi Daala zur nächsten Staatschefin der Allianz. Um die Machtergreifung durch eine einzelne Person zu verhindern, wie es Jacen Solo vorgemacht hatte, wurde die Position des Staatschefs in späteren Jahren abgeschafft und durch ein dreiköpfiges, vom Galaktischen Senat gewähltes Triumvirat ersetzt. Mit diesem Regierungsmodell näherte sich die Galaktische Allianz wieder dem Jedi-Orden an und unterstützte diesen auch bei seinem Vorhaben, die im Krieg verwüsteten Welten mithilfe der Biotechnologie der Yuuzhan Vong wiederherzustellen. Nachdem das Projekt mit katastrophalen Folgen scheiterte, geriet die Galaktische Allianz in den Sith-Imperialen Krieg. Im Kampf gegen das Neue Galaktische Imperium von Imperator Roan Fel und dem Sith-Orden von Darth Krayt musste die Galaktische Allianz 130 NSY während der Schlacht von Caamas kapitulieren. Mit der Kernflotte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Gar Stazi war jedoch ein beträchtlicher Teil des Militärs der Galaktischen Allianz vom Schlachtfeld geflohen, um in den folgenden Jahren gegen das Sith-Imperium von Darth Krayt zu rebellieren. Geschichte Neue Wahlen Nach dem Fall von Coruscant und dem Verlust von Borleias wurde im Jahr 28 NSY inmitten des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges der Planet Mon Calamari zum neuen provisorischen Zentrum der Neuen Republik. Nachdem sich der Senat auf dem Planeten niedergelassen hatte, lag es daran die üblichen Verfahren wieder aufzunehmen und einen neuen Staatschef wählen zu lassen. Der selbsternannte Staatschef Pwoe wurde mit seinen Anhängern zu den Senatoren der Republik beordert, jedoch weigerte sich der Quarren und verlangte, dass sich der Senat zu ihm nach Kuat begeben müsste. Daraufhin erklärte der Senat das Amt des Staatschefs für Unbesetzt und verbat sämtlichen Regierungsorganen den Befehlen von Pwoe Folge zu leisten. Senator Fyor Rodan konnte die calamarianische Regierung schließlich dazu bewegen, dem Senat einen Ort für ihre Tagungen zur Verfügung zu stellen, sodass sie sich nicht länger in Hotels zusammenfinden mussten. Mittlerweile war die Größe des Senats aufgrund diverser Umstände zusammengeschrumpft, wobei viele Senatoren auf Coruscant umgekommen und gefangen genommen worden waren oder seither vermisst wurden. Andere Senatoren hatten militärische Einheiten beschlagnahmt und waren geflohen und die Senatorin Viqi Shesh war zu den Yuuzhan Vong übergelaufen. Aufgrund seines Verhaltens der letzten Zeit, das von Mut und hohen Grundsätzen geprägt war, befand sich Rodan in einer guten Position die Wahl zum nächsten Staatschef für sich zu entscheiden. Jedoch war er auch ein starker Gegner der Jedi, weshalb die Jedi lieber Cal Omas in der Rolle des Staatschefs sehen wollten, der von Jedi-Meisterin Mara Jade Skywalker und Senator Triebakk überzeugt werden konnte, sich zur Wahl aufstellen zu lassen. Neben Rodan und Omas standen außerdem der Twi'lek Cola Quis und der Gotal Ta'laam Ranth zur Auswahl. Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker und seine Frau Mara Jade kamen schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass sie Cal Omas bei der Wahl unterstützen mussten. Da Rodan bereits eine gegen die Jedi gerichtete Ansprache hielt, wurden die Jedi zu einem Thema der kommenden Wahlen und Omas setzte sich sogleich für den Orden ein. Um selbst Rodan entgegenzukommen und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Luke einige Kritik gegen die Jedi gut nachvollziehen konnte, beabsichtigte er den neuen Jedi-Rat nicht ausschließlich mit Meistern zu besetzen, sondern zur Hälfte mit Senatoren auszufüllen. Bei einer ersten Abstimmung lag Fyor Rodan mit 35 % der Stimmen an erster Stelle, mit 28 % folgte Omas' und Ta'laam Ranth erhielt 18 % und Cola Quis 10 %. Auch Pwoe erhielt noch 3 % und ließ unbeachtet verkünden, dass die Abstimmung illegal wäre und er nach wie vor das Amt des Staatschefs innehielt. Restliche Stimmen verteilten sich auf ein halbes Dutzend anderer Kandidaten oder waren Enthaltungen. Nach diesem Durchgang wurden sich Omas, Luke und Mara umso bewusster, dass sobald eine Regierung benötigt wurde, die sich den Respekt des Militärs einholen könnte. Immer noch inmitten eines Krieges würde sich das Militär keiner Kapitulation oder einem Waffenstillstand nicht beugen und sofern dies geschehen sollte, lag es nahe, dass das Militär selbst die Macht übernahm. Schließlich zog sich Quis aus den Wahlen zurück und bat seine Anhänger unter einigen politischen Bedingungen um Unterstützung für Omas, womit letzterer bald 35 % erreichte. Dennoch folgten einige von Quis Anhänger trotzdem Rodan, welcher nun mit 37 % die Wahlen nach wie vor anführte. Auch Ranth konnte einen Anstieg auf 22 % verbuchen, sodass er entweder Omas oder Rodan zum Sieg führen konnte, die sich beide intensiv um den Gotal bemühten. In die Wahlen griffen zudem der Schmuggler Talon Karrde und der Geschäftsmann Lando Calrissian ein, um mehr Stimmen für Omas zu gewinnen. Sie informierten sich über schmutzige Geschäfte einiger Senatoren, die daraufhin von Karrde und Calrissian überzeugt wurden, ihre Stimmen doch an Omas zu vergeben. So konnte Omas mit 46 % bald die Führung übernehmen, wohingegen Rodan nur noch 24 % verbuchen konnte. Daher waren die 20 %, die Ranth nun einholte, nicht länger so stark von Bedeutung, jedoch wechselten auch seine Anhänger noch zu Omas über. Somit wurde Omas mit einer 85 prozentigen Mehrheit der neue Staatschef der Republik, der noch vor seiner Amtsantrittsrede ein Dekret über den neuen Jedi-Rat unterzeichnete. Gründung der Galaktischen Allianz Nach seinem Amtsantritt lag es an Omas sowohl Positionen im Jedi-Rat zu besetzen als auch in den Ministerien der Republik. Da er es für wichtig hielt, auch die Opposition im Auge zu behalten, wollte er zudem Mitglieder aus der Fraktion von Borsk Fey'lya, dem letzten rechtmäßigen Staatschef, sowie Fyor Rodan in den Beirat berufen. Der neue Jedi-Rat wurde mit Ausnahme von Meister Skywalker und Omas selbst mit den Jedi Cilghal, Kenth Hamner, Tresina Lobi und Saba Sebatyne besetzt und der Staatsministerin Releqy A'Kla, Ta'laam Ranth von der Justizkommission, Dif Scaur als Leiter des Geheimdienstes, Sien Sovv als Vertreter des Militärs und Triebakk als Senatsvertreter. Nach den Wahlen weigerte sich Rodan allerdings die neue Regierung als legitim darzustellen. Während die Beschäftigungen liefen, die neue Regierung zu bilden, bat Admiral Ackbar um ein Treffen mit Omas und weiteren Politikern und Jedi. Nach den Betrachtungen des Mon Calamari wurde das Militär der Regierung durch die Werften auf Kuat, Talaan, Corellia, Mon Calamari und diversen anderen Betrieben stärker und nun sollte wieder so gekämpft werden, wie die Rebellen-Allianz in den ersten Jahren der Rebellion gegen das Imperium. Damals musste sich die Regierung jedoch nicht um Millionen von Flüchtlingen und Hunderte Senatoren kümmern, die um Schutz für ihre Planeten verlangten. Daher sollten nur die Orte, die Bedeutung für den Krieg hatten, verteidigt werden, worunter ausschließlich Mon Calamari, Kuat und Corellia fielen. Nach einer Drei-Monats-Periode sollte nach Ackbars Plan schließlich eine Großoffensive gegen die Yuuzhan Vong gestartet werden. Aufgrund der vielen Niederlagen der Streitkräfte der Republik wurde das Militär demoralisiert und gab der politischen Führung die Schuld, weshalb einige kurz vor der Meuterei standen. Daher wurde die Hilfe der Jedi für die Streitkräfte benötigt, die mit ihren Machtgeflechten in letzter Zeit effektiv agieren konnten. Durch den Sieg der Streitkräfte der Republik bei Ebaq 9 dachte Omas darüber nach, wie er die Regierung optimieren könnte. So wollte er den Senat auf eine angemessene Sphäre beschränken, der sich um Gesetzgebungen kümmern sollte und sich nicht in alltäglichen Verwaltungsangelegenheiten einmischen konnte. Außerdem sollte ein tatsächlich unabhängiges Gerichtswesen die ehrgeizigen Manöver des Senats einschränken und ein neuer Föderalismus sollte die Grenzen von Staat und der Regierungen einzelner Planeten besser definieren. Mit einer neuen Verfassung sollte die Regierung nun den Namen Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen tragen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant Kommunikationsprobleme und neue Bündnisse Als Ersatz für die Große Versammlungshalle auf Coruscant, diente nun für den Senat der Galaktischen Allianz vorübergehend eine riesige Kuppelhalle auf Mon Calamari. Im Bestreben vieler Senatoren lag es mittlerweile in erster Linie den Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong zu einem Ende zu bringen, jedoch fehlte es der Allianz zur Zeit vor allem an einer stringenten Organisation. Es gab viele gute Anstrengungen, wie die Kommunikationswege zu reparieren, allerdings war nichts koordiniert. Die Kommunikation war komplett zusammengebrochen, weshalb Omas es für sinnlos hielt, einen Krieg zu gewinnen, nur um danach den Zerfall der Galaktischen Allianz mit ansehen zu müssen. So sollten Vertreter der Galaktischen Allianz zu den Welten aufbrechen, zu denen der Kontakt abgebrochen war, damit diese Fragmente wieder zusammengefügt werden konnten. Als Symbole für Frieden und Wohlstand übernahmen Leia Organa und Han Solo diese Aufgabe und gleichzeitig wollte Luke Skywalker mit einigen anderen in diplomatischer Mission für einen Zusammenschluss mit der Allianz zu den Imperialen Restwelten und den Chiss aufbrechen. Sofern letzteres glückte, konnte auch das militärische Problem der Allianz gelöst werden und der Name der neuen Regierung würde eine Rechtfertigung erhalten. Die Skywalker konnten bei Bastion und anschließend bei Borosk die Imperialen gegen die Yuuzhan Vong unterstützten und schließlich wurde tatsächlich ein Bündnis zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und den imperialen Restwelten eingegangen. Währenddessen konnten die Solos mit einigen Streitkräften die Loyalität des Planeten Galantos zu der Allianz wiederherstellen und die Kommunikation zum Planeten wieder aufbauen. Zuvor hatten die einheimischen Fia einen Handel mit den Yuuzhan Vong abgeschlossen, der sich letztendlich aber gegen sie selbst richtete. thumb|left|Die Solos stellen die Kommunikation wieder her und finden Unterstützung bei den [[Ryn.]] Jedi-Meister Skywalker und seine Begleitung reisten als nächstes nach Csilla, dem Heimatplaneten der Chiss. Dort kam es zu Auseinandersetzungen mit einigen Chiss, die keinerlei Sympathien zu der Galaktischen Allianz erübrigen konnten, jedoch konnten die Jedi schließlich die Unterstützung der Chiss für sich gewinnen. Derweil konnten Leia und Han Solo Probleme auf dem Planeten Bakura lösen, wo die Vertreter der Galaktischen Allianz ebenfalls nicht von allen Einheimischen willkommen geheißen wurden. Die Solos erhielten während ihrer Reise zudem die Unterstützung vom Ryn-Netz.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der verschollene Planet Mit der Hilfe der imperialen Streitkräfte konnten die Solos und ihre militärische Begleitung der Galaktischen Allianz daraufhin die Kommunikation zu Esfandia wieder herstellen. Außerdem sollte auch bald die Verbindung zu Generis repariert werden, womit die Solos ihre Dienste für die Kommunikationswiederherstellung beendeten. Während sich die Galaktische Allianz auf einen Großangriff gegen die Yuuzhan Vong vorbereitete und diese dasselbe zu machen schienen, konnten Luke Skywalker und seine Begleiter den lebenden Planet Zonama Sekot als Unterstützung im Krieg für sich gewinnen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Wider alle Hoffnung Im folgenden Kriegsverlauf konnte die Galaktische Allianz das taktisch sinnvolle Ziel Fondor zurückerobern, wozu der Planet Duro geopfert werden musste. Bei dem Verlust ihrer Heimatwelt kamen allerdings unzählige Duros um, die sich nicht mit dem Schicksal von Duro abfinden wollten. Der Versuch, Bilbringi von den Invasoren zurückzuerobern, scheiterte durch einen erneuten Kommunikationszusammenbruch kurz darauf und den Streitkräften der Galaktischen Allianz gelang nur knapp die Flucht.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die letzte Prophezeiung Die Einnahme von Coruscant Im letzten Jahr des Krieges, 29 NSY, kam es zu weiteren militärischen Einsätzen der Galaktischen Allianz. Darunter befanden sich die Schlacht von Selvaris, wo die Yuuzhan Vong einen Flüchtlingskonvoi für eine Opfergabe auf Coruscant transportierten. Trotz großer Verluste bei den Sternjägern wurde der Einsatz als voller Erfolg gewertet, nachdem dutzende ehemalige Würdenträger der Neuen Republik und noch mehr Kommandanten gerettet werden konnten. Ebenfalls konnten fast sämtliche Doppelagenten der Galaktischen Allianz aus der Gefahrenzone geholt werden. Anschließend kam es zu einem ersten Rückeroberungsversuch von Coruscant. Bei der Schlacht stellte die Galaktische Allianz eine gewaltige Streitmacht auf, die Mon Calamari verteidigte, während gleichzeitig Coruscant zurückerobert werden sollte. Mit der Verstärkung der Yuuzhan Vong konnte die Galaktische Allianz aber nur schwer standhalten, doch schließlich zogen sich die Yuuzhan Vong nach Coruscant zurück, als dort der lebende Planet Zonama Sekot erschien. Derweil hatte Staatschef Omas zusätzlich den Einsatz der biologischen Waffe Alpha Rot genehmigt, die den Yuuzhan Vong auf Caluula bereits zugesetzt hatte. Nachdem Leia Organa Solo den Staatschef aber über die Ausmaße der Waffe in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, versprach dieser, dass das Projekt Alpha Rot beendet würde. Ein einzelnes infiziertes Schiff der Yuuzhan Vong war von Caluula entkommen, jedoch hofften selbst einige der militanteren Fraktionen der Galaktischen Allianz, dass das Schiff einfach umgekommen war. thumb|Coruscant wird zurückerobert. Schließlich begann die Galaktischen Allianz mit der tatsächlichen Rückeroberung von Coruscant und Luke Skywalker konnte den Höchsten Oberlord der Yuuzhan Vong, Shimrra, töten. Sein Intimus Onimi, der in dem Krieg die Fäden gezogen hatte, konnte ebenso von Jacen Solo vernichtet werden. Unter schweren Verlusten konnte Coruscant wieder von der Galaktischen Allianz und ihren Verbündeten eingenommen werden, wobei von fünf Millionen Toten und doppelt so vielen Verwundeten gesprochen wurde. Auf den Überresten von Shimrras Zitadelle und anderen Wahrzeichen wurde nach dem Sieg Flaggen der Galaktischen Allianz gehisst und im Folgenden ging der Kriegsmeister Nas Choka mit der Allianz den Waffenstillstand ein. Die Yuuzhan Vong sollten dem lebenden Planeten Zonama Sekot überlassen werden und ihre Gestalter sollten bei der Wiederherstellung von Coruscant helfen, nachdem er von ihnen umgestaltet worden war. Dafür, dass die Jedi praktische Lösungen für den Krieg gefunden hatten, wurde ihnen von Omas und der Allianz-Regierung Dank ausgesprochen. Da einige glaubten, die Allianz ginge zu milde mit den Invasoren um, wurden zur Sicherheit sämtliche Spuren und der genetische Bauplan von Alpha Rot vernichtet. Das Hauptquartier der Regierung zog sich vorerst nach Denon zurück, einer Welt des Inneren Rands, die der Zerstörung durch die Yuuzhan Vong entgangen war. thumb|left|Die Galaktische Allianz und die Jedi geraten in Konflikte mit den Killiks und Chiss. Das Dunkle Nest In den folgenden Jahren wurde die Wiederaufbaubehörde von der Galaktischen Allianz ins Leben gerufen, die sich stark auf die Jedi stützte, um vielen Krisenherden, wie den Bothanern und ihrem Ar'kai, habhaft zu werden, und den Jedi den Neuen Jedi-Tempel zum Geschenk machte. Jaina Solo gelang es während dieser Zeit, über dreißig Kriegsherren und etwa hundert Schmugglerringe auszuheben, während Leia Organa und Han Solo für RePlanetHab, als auch für den Jedi-Orden tätig waren, um einige Beispiele über die unterschiedlichen Aktivitäten der Friedenszeit anzugeben. Jaina, ihr Bruder Jacen und einige andere Jedi, allesamt Überlebende der Mission nach Myrkr, zog es jedoch im Jahr 35 NSY in die Unbekannten Regionen, wo sie sich an der Seite von Raynar Thul an einem Grenzkonflikt zwischen den Killiks und den Chiss beteiligten. Die Chiss wandten sich schließlich an Cal Omas, welcher sich mit Aristocra Mitt'swe'kleoni an den Jedi-Rat wandte, um Lukes persönliche Intervention zu ermöglichen. Mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn reiste Luke schließlich in die Unbekannten Regionen, wo er mit der Hilfe von Leia und Han den Konflikt vorerst beilegen konnte. Weiterhin intervenierte eine Flotte des Hapes-Konsortiums, die sich auf Seiten der Killiks stellte. Dies bedeutete jedoch die Tötung des Dunklen Jedi Welk, und die angenommene Vernichtung des konfliktschürenden Gorog-Nestes, und die Umsiedlung der Killiks, die vom bislang vermissten Jedi Raynar Thul angeführt wurden, in den Utegetu-Nebel, wo eigentlich die Ithorianer eine Heimat finden sollten, um weitere Grenzkonflikte zwischen dem Reich der Chiss und den Killiks bzw. auch dem Hapes-Konsortium beizulegen.Dunkles Nest – Die Königsdrohne Ein Jahr darauf verschärfte sich die Situation mit den Killiks wieder, da Cal Omas sich entschloss, einen härteren Kurs gegen sie einzuschlagen, nachdem Sien Sovv bei einem durch Killiks verursachten Unfall verstorben war und durch Gilad Pellaeon ersetzt werden musste. Um den weiteren Einfuhr von schwarzen Membrosia zu verhindern, entsandte Omas die Fünfte Flotte unter Nek Bwua'tu, um eine Blockade um den Utegetu-Nebel zu verhindern, und schürte Uneinigkeit unter den Jedi, da Luke Skywalker nach einem Besuch bei den Killiks verblieben war und sich nicht an den Gesprächen beteiligen konnte. Cal Omas spielte dabei die Jedi gegeneinander aus, indem er einen Meister, Corran Horn, zum Führer des Rates ernannte, welcher nicht in der Lage war, die Jedi geeint zu halten. Dadurch sollten die Chiss die Zeit bekommen, die sie benötigten, um alleine mit den Killiks fertig zu werden. Die Uneinigkeit unter den Jedi wurde dadurch ausgelöst, dass einige sich im Dienst der Macht und nicht im Dienst der Galaktischen Allianz sahen. Eine durch Lomi Plo, der Königin des Nestes Gorog, initiierte Invasion der Galaxis durch zahlreiche Nestschiffe konnte zwar durch die Blockade aufgehalten werden, doch durch die Intervention Jacen Solos, der einen Außenposten der Chiss angriff, entbrannte der Schwarmkrieg als Konflikt zwischen den Killiks und dem Reich der Chiss, in dem auch die Galaktische Allianz mit verwickelt war.Dunkles Nest – Die verborgene Königin Während Luke Skywalker bei dem Jedi-Konklave auf Ossus wieder Einigkeit unter die Jedi brachte, konzentrieren sich die Killiks auf Ziele innerhalb der Galaktischen Allianz und konnten Thyferra und die dort ansässige Bacta-Produktion übernehmen, wodurch schließlich einem Vorschlag innerhalb der Jedi zugestimmt wurde, Lomi Plo und Raynar Thul als die Auslöser der expandierenden Killik-Politik zu eliminieren. Im Verlauf des weiteren Schwarmkrieges gelang es Luke, bei einem Angriff auf die gekaperte Admiral Ackbar, Lomi Plo zu töten und Raynar Thul aus der Nähe der Killiks zu ziehen, wodurch deren Naturzustand wieder hergestellt werden konnte und der Schwarmkrieg ein Ende fand. Wie Luke jedoch erklärte, würden sich die Jedi in Zukunft aus den Regierungsangelegenheiten heraushalten und nur noch dienen und nicht mehr herrschen.Dunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Aufstand Corellias In der folgenden Zeit forderte der Planet Corellia einen Sonderstatus in der Allianz. Dabei beanspruchte Corellia als Mitglied der Allianz sämtliche Handelsvorzüge für sich, ebenso wie andere Vorzüge, die man als Mitgliedswelt der Allianz erhielt. thumb|right|Centerpoint-Station wird zur Drohung gegen die AllianzIm Gegenzug weigerte sich Corellia jedoch, die Steuern und Abgaben an die Allianz zu entrichten und beanspruchte das corellianische Militär alleine für ihr System, welches sie zudem ständig aufrüsteten, anstatt ihren militärischen Beitrag an die Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz zu entrichten. Aus diesem Grund begann sich das politische Klima zwischen der Allianz und Corellia abzukühlen, und viele befürchteten bereits einen neuen Krieg oder eine neue Rebellion. Als andere alliierte Welten Corellias Vorbild nachzueifern drohten, versuchte Staatschef Omas und der Senat weiterhin, auf einem friedlichen Weg eine Lösung zu finden. Allerdings wurde bald klar, dass die Corellianer die Diplomaten der Allianz nur hinhielten; der Geheimdienst der Galaktischen Allianz brachte in Erfahrung, dass die Corellianer intern keinen Versuch unternahmen, ein Einhalten der Regularien der Allianz auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Als der Geheimdienst schließlich weitere Berichte vorlegte, nach denen Corellia eine geheime Flotte aufstellte und die corellianische Regierung um Aidel Saxan und Verteidigungsminister Thrackan Sal-Solo die Centerpoint-Station, eine uralte Raumstation und Superwaffe, wieder einsatzbereit machte, war die Führungsriege der Allianz gezwungen, sich zwischen zwei Möglichkeiten zu entscheiden: Corellia den Regeln der Allianz zu unterwerfen oder zuzulassen, dass sich immer mehr Welten aus dem Gefüge lösten und die Allianz und andere Mitgliedswelten übervorteilten. Da die Berater des Staatschefs, ebenso wie die Admiräle des Militärs, Omas rieten, die Sache mit Corellia nicht auf sich beruhen zu lassen und sich wegen Centerpoint unter Druck setzen zu lassen – es bestand die Annahme, dass es in einem solchen Fall auf zahllosen Welten zu Aufständen gegen die Allianz kommen würde – trat dieser an die Jedi heran und bat Luke Skywalker, einige Jedi für eine Mission zur Centerpoint-Station auszuwählen. Zugleich autorisierten der Senat und Omas die Flottenkommandanten dazu, eine Militäroperation über Corellia in die Wege zu leiten, um damit die Macht und Entschlossenheit der Allianz zu demonstrieren. Doch die Militäroperation über Corellia wurde ein großer Fehlschlag für die Allianz, da sie sich unversehens einer corellianischen Flotte gegenübersah und Jedi-Teams auf dem Planeten durch gut durchdachte Fallen zurückgeschlagen wurden. Unter Zugzwang ließ der Kommandant der Allianz-Flotte Tralus, eine der Nachbarwelten Corellias besetzen und die Jedi zogen sich von Corellia zurück. Allerdings war es Jacen Solo und Ben Skywalker gelungen, die Centerpoint-Station zu deaktivieren, wodurch die Allianz ein Druckmittel weniger gegen sich gerichtet sah. Sonst jedoch hatte die Operation die Lage nur verschärft, da die gewollte Machtdemonstration nicht gelungen war und die Corellianer durch die Eroberung von Tralus noch kampfbereiter waren als zuvor. Omas erhoffte sich allerdings weiterhin eine friedliche Lösung des Konfliktes. Grund für seine Hoffnungen war ein Verhandlungsangebot von Aidel Saxan, die sich mit einer Delegation der Allianz auf neutralem Boden treffen wollte. Die Allianz nahm dieses Angebot an, sodass die Diplomaten unter der Führung von Gilad Pellaeon in der Toryaz-Station des Kuat-Systems das Treffen mit Saxan begannen. Ebenfalls vor Ort war eine Gruppe Jedi, die für den Schutz beider Seiten sorgen sollte - was ihnen jedoch nicht gelang. Nachdem die Verhandlungen nach dem ersten Tag noch keine großen Ergebnisse gebracht hatten, drangen in der Nacht Attentäter in die Raumstation ein und griffen Diplomaten und Jedi gleichermaßen ein. In den Kämpfen starb die Fünf-Welten-Premierministerin, während Pellaeon nur durch den Umstand überlebte, dass er ein Double eingesetzt hatte. Durch den Tod von Saxan erhielt auf Corellia der Allianz-feindliche Sal-Solo weitere Macht, und so kam es wenig später zu einer Schlacht, in der die Corellianer Tralus zurückeroberten und die Allianz aus dem corellianischen System zurückdrängten.Wächter der Macht – Intrigen Um Corellia endgültig in seine Schranken zu weisen, wurde Omas von seinen Militärberatern nahe gelegt, eine Blockade um Corellia zu erreichten und so den Planeten zu sanktionieren, bis sie sich auf vernünftige Gespräche einließen. Dieser Rat wurde von Omas jedoch noch abgelehnt. Schließlich kam es zu einer großen Aufruhr, als auf Coruscant ein Bombenanschlag hunderte Leben kostete. Die Bevölkerung des Planeten ging augenblicklich von einem Anschlag corellianischer Terroristen aus, weshalb es zu Ausschreitungen gegen die Corellianer kam. Nachdem es einen Giftanschlag auf die Wasserversorgung gegeben hatte, gab Omas dem Drängen des Sicherheitsausschusses des Senats nach und erlaubte die Einrichtung einer Sondereinheit im Militär, der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz, welche Jacen Solo unterstellt wurde. Ermöglicht wurde dies durch den Umstand, dass die Sicherheit Coruscants gefährdet war, was es Omas ermöglichte, den Senat zu umgehen und die Einrichtung der Garde direkt zu autorisieren. Bereits kurze Zeit nach der Einrichtung der Garde, kam es auf Coruscant zu großen Razzien in den corellianischen Vierteln, bei denen zahllose Corellianer durch die Garde inhaftiert wurden. thumb|left|Cha Niathal übernimmt die Flotte der Allianz Allerdings verlor die Allianz durch diesen Zug ihren Oberbefehlshaber, da Pellaeon diese neue Polizei nicht billigte und zurücktrat. Er wurde durch die Admiral Cha Niathal ersetzt. Aus Angst vor weiteren Razzien setzte bald ein großer Abreiseverkehr von Coruscant ein, als viele der Corellianer, die noch nicht gefangen genommen worden waren, in Richtung Corellias abreisten. Doch obwohl die Methoden der GGA nicht von allen gebilligt wurden und die Allianz nun immer wieder mit dem Imperium Palpatines verglichen wurde, konnte ein Großteil der Bevölkerung durch das rigorose Durchgreifen der Sicherheitskräfte beruhigt werden; der Großteil der Coruscanti gewann wieder Vertrauen in Allianz. Als die corellianische Regierung über das Holo-Netz Berichte über die Reparatur der Centerpoint-Station ausstrahlten, sah sich Omas von Niathal, Solo und dem Vorsitzenden des Sicherheitsausschusses, der Senator G'vli G'Sil für Gegenmaßnahmen unter Druck gesetzt. So konnte er den Senat von der Notwendigkeit einer Blockade, die Corellia abriegeln sollte, überzeugen. Wenig später bezogen die Dritte und Vierte Flotte der Allianz um Corellia Position und errichteten eine totale Exklusionszone, um so die Werftanlagen Corellias mitsamt aller Besatzungsmitglieder von Nachschub abzuschneiden und den Planeten so schnell zu Verhandlungen zu zwingen, auch wenn dieses Vorgehen bei einigen anderen Welten auf Protest stieß.Wächter der Macht – Blutlinien Zur gleichen Zeit bezog eine Flotte der Allianz unter dem Kommando von Admiral Bwua'tu beim Kiris-Asteroidenhaufen Position, da der Geheimdienst der Galaktischen Allianz dort die seit langem vermutete geheime Angriffsflotte der Corellianer lokalisiert hatte. Allerdings hielt Bwua'tu sich noch zurück, da er nur bei einem Start der Flotte eingreifen sollte. Wenig später kam es zu einem Anschlag auf die Königinmutter des Hapes-Sternhaufens, Tenel Ka. Die Allianz schickte daraufhin den neuen Sternzerstörer Anakin Solo zum zusätzlichen Schutz und um die Ermittlungen zu unterstützen, welche darauf hindeuteten, dass Leia und Han Solo an dem Attentat beteiligt gewesen sein sollten. Die Ermittlungen wurden jedoch unterbrochen, als die Flotte einiger hapanischer Abtrünnigen gemeinsam mit corellianischen Schiffen die Heimatflotte der Hapaner angriffen. Die Angreifer waren zunächst überlegen, allerdings konnte die Schlacht am Ende noch zu Gunsten der Allianz gewendet werden, als Bwua'tu mit seiner Flotte eintraf und die gegnerischen Streitkräfte zerschlug.Wächter der Macht – Sturmfront Ausdehnung des Konfliktes Als Verhandlungen zwischen Jacen und Wedge Antilles, dem Verteidigungsminister Corellias, scheiterten, drohte sich der Konflikt zwischen der Allianz auszuweiten. Dazu trugen auch die Aktionen der Garde auf Coruscant ihren Teil bei; durch den Befehl Jacens, Razzien gegen die Bothaner zu unternehmen, waren zahlreiche dieser Bothaner ermordet worden, darunter auch Abgeordnete des Senats. Dies hatte dazu geführt, dass sich Bothawui von der Allianz lossagte und sich mit Commenor zusammenschloss. Die beiden Welten mobilisierten eine Flotte, die kurz darauf bei Corellia eintraf und die Flotten der Allianz in einem harten Kampf zum Rückzug zwangen. Schon bald schlossen sich weitere Welten der so genannten Konföderation an, wobei mit Bespin ein wichtiger Gas-Lieferant, mit Fondor neben Corellia eine weitere große Schiffswerft und mit Adumar eine wichtige Munitionsfabrik aus der Allianz austrat. Auch weitere Welten waren unentschlossen: Teile der Imperialen Restwelten konnten nur durch das Eingreifen des im Ruhestand lebenden Pellaeon daran gehindert werden, der Allianz den Rücken zu kehren, während der Hutt-Raum seine Loyalität ganz nach den besseren Angeboten verkaufte.Wächter der Macht – Exil Die folgenden Wochen vergingen im gegenseitigen Abwarten, da die Allianz sich vor allem darauf konzentrierte, ihre Verteidigung zu stärken und weit entfernte Flottenverbände ins Zentrum zurückzuholen. Als der Allianz Informationen zugetragen wurden, nach denen ein Treffen der Anführer der Konföderation bei dem Gasplaneten Gilatter VIII stattfinden sollte, mobilisierten Niathal und Jacen Solo die Flotte der Allianz und bereiteten einen Hinterhalt bei Gilatter vor. Als die Falle zuschnappen sollte, sahen sich die Schiffe der Allianz jedoch einem Minenfeld gegenüber und einer weiteren Flotte der Konföderation, da sie geradewegs auf Falschinformationen der Konföderation um den neu ernannten Anführer Turr Phennir hereingefallen waren. Zwar konnten Niathal und Solo sich einen Weg aus der Falle freikämpfen, doch hatte sich nun eine große und organisierte gegnerische Fraktion gebildet, sodass ein Frieden nicht mehr möglich schien. Machtwechsel in der Allianz In der folgenden Krisenzeit gelang es Jacen Solo immer weiter in den Fokus der Öffentlichkeit zu rücken. Da er sich mit der Oberbefehlshaberin Niathal zusammengeschlossen hatte, gewann Jacen immer weiter an Macht innerhalb der Streitkräfte der Allianz, was es ihm schließlich auch ermöglichte, dem Senat unauffällig eine kleine Gesetzesänderung unterbreiten zu lassen, die ihm nach ihrer Absegnung einen deutlichen Machtgewinn verschaffte, da er nun Verfassungsänderungen ohne die Zustimmung des Senats anordnen konnte. Unterdessen gelang es Omas, der die Hoffnung auf eine Lösung ohne Krieg immer noch nicht aufgegeben hat, ein geheimes Treffen zwischen ihm selbst und Dur Gejjen, dem Premierminister Corellias, zu arrangieren. Allerdings hatte die Garde der Allianz durch ihre Spionage von dem Treffen erfahren, und ebenso von der Forderung Dur Gejjens, Jacen Solo und Admiral Niathal aus dem Weg zu schaffen, wenn man einen Friedensvertrag vereinbaren wollte. Als das Treffen schließlich stattfand, hatten sich Agenten der Garde bereits auf Vulter positioniert und erschossen Gejjen, während sie das Ganze als das Werk eines Corellianers aussehen ließen und so auf Corellia interne Konflikte verstärken wollten. Wenig später entschlossen sich Solo und Niathal als militärische Führer der Allianz, Omas wegen seines Treffens mit Gejjen seines Amtes zu entheben. Als der Staatschef wegen dem Verdacht auf Verrat in Gefangenschaft genommen worden war, verkündeten Niathal und Solo, dass der Platz des Staatschefs bis zum Ende des Konflikts mit der Konföderation durch das von ihnen gebildete Duumvirat besetzt werden sollte. Durch diesen Machtwechsel verschlechterten sich jedoch die Beziehungen zwischen den neuen Staatschefs und dem Orden der Jedi weiter, und als wenig später Mara Skywalker ermordet wurde''Wächter der Macht – Opfer'' isolierten sich die Jedi um Luke Skywalker weiter von der Allianz. Wenig später kam es zu einem Zwischenfall, der die Allianz weiter erschütterte: Cal Omas wurde in seiner Gefängniszelle von einem Attentäter umgebracht. Tatsächlich wurden bald Gerüchte laut, dass Ben Skywalker selbst in den Tod des ehemaligen Staatschefs verwickelt gewesen sei. Tatsächlich hatte Ben das Attentat durchgeführt, wobei er jedoch auf falsche Informationen von Jacen hin agiert hatte, der Omas tot hatte sehen wollen. Mit dem Tod von Omas und der Verwicklung von Ben distanzierte sich der Orden der Jedi endgültig von Jacen Solo und der Jedi-Rat debattierte bereits, ob man etwas gegen den neuen Staatschef unternehmen müsste. Um die Jedi zu kontrollieren wird die Akademie auf Ossus von Truppen der Garde besetzt, sodass sich Solo den Jedi gegenüber weiterhin abweisend zeigt und zugleich durch die besetzte Akademie eine Abspaltung des Ordens verhinderte. Nachdem die Allianz einen Angriff der Konföderation auf Balmorra verhindert hatte, bereitete sich die Allianz auf einen Angriff der Konföderation auf Kuat vor, was die Schiffswerften in Gefahr brachte. thumb|right|Luke Skywalker und die Jedi müssen Kashyyyk verteidigen Daher nahm man Kontakt zum Hapes-Konsortium und den Wookiees auf, um diesen militärische Unterstützung zu erhalten. Die Hapaner leisteten dem Aufruf folge und schickten eine Flotte nach Kuat, doch die Wookiees konnten sich nicht schnell genug für einen Kriegseintritt entscheiden, weshalb die alliierte Flotte ohne die Wookiees bei Kuat Position bezog. Als der Kampf begann, wurde der ursprüngliche Plan des Flottenkommandos jedoch durch die Desertation des Jedi-Ordens durcheinander gebracht, was den Vorteil der Allianz zu Nichte machte. So entwickelte sich der Kampf über Kuat zu einem langen Kampf, aus dem Jacen Solo schließlich die Fünfte Flotte abzog und nach Kashyyyk flog, wo er die Wookiees davon abhalten wollte sich den Jedi anzuschließen. Als die Wookiees jedoch gegen Solo in den Kampf zogen, ließ er das Feuer auf Kashyyyk eröffnen und setzte große Teile des Waldes in Brand, bis eine Flotte der Konföderation die Allianz zurückdrängte. Auch die Hapaner waren in der Zwischenzeit von Leia und Han Solo überzeugt worden, dass man den radikalen Kurs des neuen Mit-Staatschefs nicht mehr unterstützen konnte und wandten sich gegen die Fünfte Flotte, der es nur durch ein tollkühnes Manöver gelang, von Kashyyyk zu entkommen.Wächter der Macht – Inferno Zum Glück für die Allianz schlossen sich weder die Jedi noch das Konsortium offiziell der Konföderation an; während die Jedi ihren Privatkrieg begannen, zog sich das Hapes-Konsortium aus dem Konflikt zurück und wollte neutral bleiben.Wächter der Macht – Zorn Spaltung In der folgenden Zeit führte die Allianz den Krieg fort und traf unter anderem Commenor vernichtend, während zur gleichen Zeit durch die Entführung der hapanischen Königstochter die Unterstützung des hapanischen Militärs zurückgewonnen werden wollte. Trotz dieses Drucks hielt die Königinmutter Tenel Ka Djo ihre Schiffe weiterhin zurück. Allerdings wurde das rigorose Durchgreifen von Jacen Solo nicht von allen mit Wohlwollen betrachtet, und immer mehr Offiziere begannen an dem Weg Solos zu zweifeln. Auch die Mit-Staatschefin Niathal – obgleich sie ihm Kooperation vorspielte – distanzierte sich immer mehr von Solo und ging schließlich sogar ein geheimes Bündnis mit den Jedi ein, indem sie diese mit Informationen versorgte. Als Corellia ein weiteres Mal Gespräche anbot, konnte Solo einer damit einhergehenden Falle nur knapp entgehen, als die Corellianer die Centerpoint-Station zum Verhandlungsort hin abfeuerten und die Flotte der Allianz vollständig auslöschten. Einzig die Anakin Solo hatte sich zuvor zurückgezogen, wodurch der Anschlag fehlschlug. Allerdings war mit der Wiederinbetriebnahme der Centerpoint-Station eine weitere Gefahr für die Allianz erschienen, weshalb Solo kurz darauf einen Militärschlag gegen die Station und Corellia führte. Ziel des Angriffes war es, die Station unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch durch ein Einsatzteam der Jedi wurde Centerpoint zerstörte und konnte so nicht in die Pläne von Solo integriert werden. Zudem verlor die Allianz nun endgültig die Unterstützung des Hapes-Konsortiums – die Prinzessin war während der Schlacht bei Corellia durch ein weiteres Team von Jedi gerettet worden – das sich mit einigen anderen Fraktionen mit den Jedi zusammenschloss und die Jedi-Koalition bildeten. thumb|left|Jacen Solo reißt als Darth Caedus die Macht über die Allianz an sich. Als Solo mit seinen Streitkräften als nächstes den Planeten Fondor samt seiner Schiffswerften unter Kontrolle der Allianz bringen wollte, wurde die Kluft zwischen den beiden Staatsoberhäuptern Niathal und Solo breiter, da die Flottenadmiralin einen solchen Feldzug für zu aufwendig und verlustreich hielt. Um weitere Schiffe für einen Angriff auf Fondor zu erhalten, nahm Solo Kontakt mit den Imperialen Restwelten auf, die sich unter Pellaeons Führung ebenfalls bereits von der Allianz unter Solo distanziert hatten. Indem er ihnen weitere Welten anbot, konnte er ihre Kooperation schließlich erlangen und griff daher kurze Zeit später Fondor an und begann damit eine Schlacht, die die Allianz endgültig zerriss. Da Fondor durch Niathals Kooperation mit den Jedi gewarnt worden war, wurde die Flotte der Allianz bereits erwartet. Mit Hilfe der imperialen Verstärkung konnten sich die Flotten jedoch durch den Verteidigungsring kämpfen, während es Solo gelang, die planetaren Schilde Fondors durch einen Macht-Trick zu deaktivieren. Als er daraufhin Stadt Oridin bombardierte, kapitulierte Fondor – und Solo führte den Kampf weiter. Daraufhin stellte sich Niathal offiziell gegen Solo und erklärte ihn zu einem Feind der Allianz, weshalb sie ihre Schiffe das Feuer auf die Anakin Solo eröffnen ließ. Auch die imperialen Schiffe wurden von Pellaeon zurückbeordert, der daraufhin jedoch von Solos Agentin Tahiri Veila ermordet wurde. Danach übernahmen die Moffs unter Führung von Quille das Kommando und steuerte auf Niathals Flotte zu. Auch zwei der Allianz-Flotten – die dritte und vierte Flotte – stellen sich loyal zu Solo und ein Bruderkampf zwischen Einheiten der Allianz beginnt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt tauchte ein neuer Mitspieler bei Fondor auf: Die tot geglaubte Admiralin Natasi Daala. Mit ihrer Flotte und neuartigen Waffensystem gelang es ihr, große Teile der imperialen Flotte sowie die alliierten Schiffe Solos hart zu treffen, bis dieser sich zurückzog. Zudem gab er sich inzwischen als Sith zu erkennen, der den Namen Darth Caedus annahm und sich auf Coruscant als einzigen rechtmäßigen Staatschef ausrief.Wächter der Macht – Enthüllungen Die Schiffe der Allianz, die sich auf die Seite Niathals geschlagen hatten, blieben bei Fondor stationiert, wo Niathal ihr neues Hauptquartier aufschlug. Die Kämpfe wurden weiterhin fortgesetzt, doch als die imperialen Restwelten ohne Erlaubnis von Caedus das Roche-System angriffen, stattete der Staatschef der Allianz dem Moff-Rat einen Besuch ab und unterstellte sie seinem Schutz, bevor er das Roche-System komplett einnehmen ließ. Während seines Aufenthalts im besagten System erschien eine vereinte Flotte von Daala, den Jedi und der Konföderation, die die imperiale Flotte angriffen – welche daraufhin Unterstützung durch die fünfte Flotte der Allianz erhielt. Dabei wurde Caedus von Jaina Solo angegriffen, die ihn mit mehreren Mandalorianern stellen, aber nicht überwinden konnte. So entkam er verletzt aus dem Hinterhalt, um nun die gesamten Ressourcen der Allianz auf das Aufspüren der Jedi-Koalition zu verwenden. Schließlich gelang dies mit der Gefangennahme und Folter von Prinz Isolder auch und die Flotten der Restwelten und der Allianz begaben sich in den Hapes-Sternhaufen, wo sich die Jedi auf Shedu Maad verbargen. Als sie eintrafen wurden sie bereits von der hapanischen Heimatflotte erwartet, welche mit Einheiten der Konföderation und Daalas die Jedi unterstützte. Während der Schlacht erlitt die Allianz schwere Verluste, und schließlich gelang es der Jedi Jaina Solo erneut, die Anakin Solo zu infiltrieren. In einem heftigen Kampf wurde Darth Caedus von ihr bezwungen und getötet, während andere Jedi den Moff-Rat unter ihre Kontrolle brachten. Daher wurden die Kämpfe schon wenig später eingestellt. Aufbau nach dem Krieg thumb|Natasi Daala wird ab [[41 NSY Staatschefin der GA.]] In der Folge der Schlacht von Shedu Maad konnte der Krieg, der die Allianz beinahe in den Untergang geführt hätte, beendet werden. Die Probleme mit der Konföderation konnten nach dem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Caedus leicht beseitigt werden, da sich die ehemals separatistischen Welten nun wieder der Allianz zuordneten. Die imperialen Restwelten, die sich nach dem Tode von Pellaeon auf die Seite von Caedus geschlagen hatten, schlossen sich ebenfalls wieder der Allianz an; der Moff-Rat war der Kontrolle von Jagged Fel unterstellt worden, der gute Beziehungen zu den Jedi und der Allianz hatte. Ebenso schlossen sich die Streitkräfte der Allianz wieder zusammen, da Niathal immer für die Allianz gekämpft hatten und nach dem Tod von Caedus keinen Grund mehr für eine Abspaltung sah. Zudem wurde ein neuer Staatschef für die Allianz gewählt. Hierbei einigten sich die verschiedenen Parteien schnell auf Admiralin Natasi Daala, was für viele überraschend kam. Allerdings wurde die Wahl gültig und somit Daala als neue Staatschefin der Allianz vereidigt. In ihrer neuen Position brachte Daala einen gemeinsamen Friedensvertrag zustande, der von allen Fraktionen unterzeichnet wurde. In der folgenden Zeit wurde eine ganze Reihe Umstrukturierungen in der Politik und im Militär der Allianz vorgenommen, die einen neuerlichen Aufstieg wie den Jacen Solos verhindern sollte. Kapitulation im Sith-Imperialen Krieg Im Laufe der Jahre und über mehrere Generationen hinweg entwickelte sich aus dem Restimperium das Neue Galaktische Imperium, das eine alternative galaktische Regierung stellte und mit der Galaktische Allianz zu konkurrieren drohte. Um einen Konflikt der beiden Großmächte zu verhindern, wurde mit dem Pakt von Anaxes ein Friedensabkommen geschlossen, das für eine friedliche Koexistenz zwischen dem Imperium und der Galaktischen Allianz sorgen sollte.Legacy 0½ Während dieser Periode des Friedens setzte sich der Jedi Kol Skywalker für eine Zusammenarbeit mit den Yuuzhan Vong ein, um mithilfe der Biotechnologie die ihm Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg verwüsteten Welten wieder urbar zu machen. Den Yuuzhan Vong eilte auch hundert Jahre nach dem Krieg der Ruf voraus, ein kriegerisches Volk zu sein, weswegen Kol Skywalkers Ambitionen in der galaktischen Bevölkerung stark umstritten waren. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass die Jedi jene Technologie der Yuuzhan Vong einzusetzen planten, die die Galaxis damals ins Unheil stürzte und betroffene Welten erst vernichtete, sorgte bereits im Vorfeld für großen Unmut. Da die Galaktische Allianz, die zur dieser vom Triumvirat mit Gial Gahan, Nu Toreena und Bail Antilles angeführt wurde, diese Pläne unterstützte, stand auch sie zunächst in der Kritik.Legacy – Neue Allianzen Erleichtert stellte man dann fest, dass der Terraforming-Prozess der Yuuzhan Vong, der im Zuge des Ossus-Projekts auf zahlreichen zerstörten Welten angewendet wurde, erfolgreich verlief und tatsächlich dafür sorgte, dass sich Atmosphäre und Vegetation regenerierten und Leben auf den Planeten wieder möglich war. Nach sechs Monaten folgte schließlich das Szenario, was viele Kritiker mit sicherer Gewissheit hatten kommen sehen. Ein gefährlicher Virus, hervorgerufen durch die Biotechnik der Yuuzhan Vong, zerstörte die Welten wieder und ließ einheimische Spezies mutieren oder qualvoll verenden. Kol Skywalker und seine Partnerin, die Gestalterin Nei Rin, suchten fieberhaft nach der Ursache der Katastrophe. Sie vermuteten einen Sabotageakt, doch einen Nachweis, dass die Korallensamen der Yuuzhan Vong tatsächlich sabotiert wurden, konnten sie nicht liefern.Legacy – Geister Der Druck, der nun auf der Galaktischen Allianz lastete, war immens. Zahlreiche Mitgliedswelten, die das Ossus-Projekt bereits im Vorfeld kritisierten, fühlten sich bestätigt und traten aus der Galaktischen Allianz aus. Auch Imperator Roan Fel und dessen Moff-Rat vom Neuen Galaktischen Imperium sahen es als politische Notwendigkeit an, die Umstände und die starre Haltung der Galaktischen Allianz zu beurteilen. Das Imperium setzte der Galaktischen Allianz ein Ultimatum, dem zufolge die Zusammenarbeit mit den Yuuzhan Vong beendet werden sollte. Kol Skywalker setzte sich beim Triumvirat für die Unschuld der Yuuzhan Vong ein, woraufhin die Galaktische Allianz das Ultimatum auf Drängen der Jedi abwies. Das Imperium verstand dies als Kriegshandlung und sah den Pakt von Anaxes unter diesen Umständen als gebrochen an. So brach im Jahr 127 NSY der Sith-Imperiale Krieg aus, in dessen Verlauf sowohl die Galaktische Allianz als auch die Jedi erheblich an Ansehen verloren. Kaum jemand verstand, warum sie so sehr auf eine Zusammenarbeit mit den, in der öffentlichen Meinung als Krieg und Gewalt verherrlichend geltenden, Yuuzhan Vong pochten und diese sogar militärisch durchzusetzen hofften. Die Folge war ein regelrechtes Abwandern von Mitgliedswelten, die sich dem Imperium anschlossen und daraufhin gegen die Galaktische Allianz kämpften. Ein Jahr nach Kriegsbeginn tauchten schließlich die Sith von Darth Krayt auf, die sich als Verbündete des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums zu erkennen gaben. Kol Skywalker und Nei Rin verdächtigten die Sith an der Sabotage des Ossus-Projektes, doch die Suche nach Beweisen, die den Krieg beenden und das Ansehen der Galaktischen Allianz und der Jedi wiederherstellen könnten, erwies sich als sehr zeitaufwendig. Erst nach Ende des Krieges bestätigte sich ihr Verdacht. Die Sith hatten die Korallensamen sabotiert und damit einen Kriegsgrund geschaffen, um die galaktische Regierung zu stürzen und sich selbst an die Macht zu bringen. thumb|left|Die Kernflotte von Admiral Stazi flieht von der Schlacht von Caamas. Immer mehr Welten trennten sich von der Galaktischen Allianz, sodass diese sich in Zugzwang sah, um in einem entscheidenden Schlag die schnelle Wende im Krieg herbeizuführen. Trotz der Warnungen von Kol Skywalker setzte Admiral Piers Petan im Triumvirat eine Offensive nahe des Planeten Caamas durch, wo sich seinen Informationen zufolge Imperator Roan Fel mit Abgesandten der Chiss verabredet hatte. Der Plan sah vor, sämtliche Flottenverbände der Galaktischen Allianz zu vereinen, um die Gefangennahme oder den Tod des Imperators zu gewährleisten. Auch die Kernflotte wurde für diese Operation abbestellt und nach Caamas geschickt, was zur Folge hatte, dass die übrigen Kernwelten und insbesondere das Regierungszentrum Coruscant ohne ausreichende Verteidigung waren. Tatsächlich erwies sich die Schlacht von Caamas als eine Falle des Imperiums, um die Galaktische Allianz endgültig zur Kapitulation zu zwingen. Das Aufgebot imperialer Streitkräfte war um ein Vielfaches höher als erwartet und alle größeren Fluchtwege in den Hyperraum waren mit Sprengsätzen vermint. Admiral Petan blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Kapitulationsbedingungen von Admiral Morlish Veed zuzustimmen und seine Streitkräfte dem Imperium zu übergeben. Einzig Gar Stazi, Admiral der Kernflotte der Galaktischen Allianz, weigerte sich, die Kapitulation anzuerkennen. Er flüchtete mit seiner Flotte über eine Hyperraumroute, die dem Imperium zuvor nicht bekannt und deswegen auch nicht vermint war.Legacy – Unbezwingbar Parallel zu den Ereignissen bei Caamas erfolgte ein Angriff gegen das Regierungszentrum und den Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant, die aufgrund der unzureichenden Verteidigung vom Imperium und ihren Sith-Verbündeten erobert werden konnten. Wenig später erfolgte auch ein Angriff der Sith gegen die Jedi-Akademie auf Ossus. Somit war die Galaktische Allianz besiegt und der Jedi-Orden, dessen überlebende Mitglieder sich in den Untergrund zurückziehen mussten, zerschlagen.Legacy – Skywalkers Erbe Mit der Kapitulation der Galaktischen Allianz wurde das gesamte Militär – mit Ausnahme der flüchtigen Kernflotte von Gar Stazi – dem Imperium übergeben und die übrigen Mitgliedswelten gehörten fortan dem imperialen Einflussbereich an. Das Triumvirat blieb als politische Exekutive auch im Imperium erhalten, hatte nun aber den Befehlen des Imperators Folge zu leisten.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Rebellion der Restflotte Die Erkenntnis, dass sich die Sith von Darth Krayt für das Scheitern des Ossus-Projekts verantwortlich zeichneten, kam viel zu spät. Nachdem Coruscant vom Imperium zurückerobert war, machte sich Darth Krayt daran, Imperator Roan Fel von seinem Thron zu stürzen und sich selbst zum neuen Imperator seines Sith-Imperiums zu ernennen. Roan Fel, der vor diesem Schritt rechtzeitig gewarnt wurde, überlebte das Attentat und zog sich mit einigen loyalen Anhängern zurück, um eine Widerstandsbewegung zu gründen. In späteren Jahren gelang es ihm, den Planeten Bastion zurückzuerobern, dessen schwer bewaffnete Anlagen ihm fortan als Stützpunkt für sein so genannten Exil-Imperium dienten. Während der bürokratische Apparat und die Regierung der Galaktischen Allianz vollständig aufgelöst oder vom Imperium übernommen wurde, stand Admiral Gar Stazi immer noch die komplette Kernflotte mit der Indomitable als Flaggschiff zur Verfügung, mit der im Namen der Galaktischen Allianz den Kampf gegen das Sith-Imperium aufnahm – ähnlich der Rebellen-Allianz zur Zeit des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs. Er suchte sich kleinere militärische Ziele, um dem Sith-Imperium Nadelstiche zu setzen, während er auf den richtigen Moment für eine Großoffensive wartete. Ohne Unterstützung von früheren Mitgliedswelten, die nun alle dem Sith-Imperium angehörten, war der Admiral zunächst auf sich alleine gestellt. Ihm standen weder Nachschubkonvois noch Schiffswerften zur Verfügung, weswegen der Admiral mit den Jahren dazu überging, Guerillaangriffe gegen imperiale Konvois vorzunehmen, um Ersatzteile und Nahrung zu beschaffen, mit dem er seine Restflotte in Betrieb hielt. Dabei stieß er des Öfteren auf Truppen des gestürzten Imperators Roan Fel, die sich zu Beginn ihres Widerstandes einer ähnlichen Taktik bedienten und ebenfalls auf die Fracht sith-imperialer Konvois abzielten. Im Jahr 137 NSY traf sich Admiral Stazi mit Mingo Bovark, einem Repräsentanten Roan Fels, auf der Raumstation Das Rad, um Gespräche über ein Bündnis aufzunehmen, bei dem es darum ging, mit vereinten Kräften gegen ihren gemeinsamen Feind vorzugehen. Allerdings wurde das Treffen von Agenten des Sith-Imperiums sabotiert, indem das Shuttle von Gar Stazi vernichtet wurde. Dabei ließen es die Saboteure so aussehen, als wollten Fels Agenten ein Attentat auf den Admiral verüben. thumb|Gar Stazi kämpft im Namen der Allianz weiter gegen das Imperium an. Um von der Öffentlichkeit nicht als Piratenflotte angesehen zu werden, war Admiral Stazi bemüht, sich als Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz einen Namen zu verschaffen. Er benötigte einen Angriff von symbolischer Wirkung, um sich als militärische Kraft Anerkennung zu verschaffen, denn nur so würden weitere Widerstandskämpfer aus dem Schatten des Sith-Imperiums heraustreten und sich ihm anschließen. Ein Angriff gegen die imperiale Flotte im Orbit des Planeten Dac und die Eroberung des dort hergestellten Sternzerstörers Imperious sollte diese erhoffte Symbolkraft ausstrahlen. Mit der Unterstützung des Mon Calamari und ehemaligen Mitglieds des Triumvirats der Galaktischen Allianz Gial Gahan gelang es Admiral Gar Stazi, mit der Imperious einen der größten und mächtigsten Schlachtschiffe seiner Zeit zu erbeuten und große Schäden an den Schiffswerften von Dac anzurichten, womit er dem Sith-Imperium eine schwere Niederlage beibrachte. Zwar verlor der Admiral bei dieser Offensive sein bisheriges Flaggschiff, die Indomitable, doch mit der Imperious, die er später in Alliance umbenannte, hatte er nicht nur ein neues Flaggschiff erobert, sondern auch einen Banner geschaffen, unter dem sich dem Sith-Imperium abtrünnige Streitkräfte versammeln konnten. Die Tatsache, dass Darth Krayt seinen Zorn über den Verlust des Sternzerstörers an die Mon Calamari ausließ und einen Völkermord in Auftrag gab, um Millionen von Mon Calamaris auszulöschen und den Rest in Arbeitslagern abzuschieben, spielte Admiral Stazi zu. Während einige Welten sich nach dieser Machtdemonstration in Ordnung fügten, zweifelten andere an der Verhältnismäßigkeit des Sith-Imperiums und entwickelten Sympathien für Gar Stazis Widerstand. Unterstützung erhielt der Admiral vor allem durch Mon Calamari, die sich aus Solidarität zu ihrem Volk der Restflotte anschlossen und dort in verschiedenen Bereichen eingesetzt wurden.Legacy – ''Geteilte Loyalität Außerdem kam es doch noch zu einer Einigung zwischen Gar Stazi und Imperator Roan Fel. Während des Sith-Imperialen Kriegs noch verfeindet, schlossen sie sich nun zusammen, um gemeinsam gegen das Sith-Imperium zu kämpfen. Ihre Bewährungsprobe hatten sie in der Schlacht von Ralltiir. Mehr als die feindlichen Truppen, machte Gar Stazi die Bemühung zu schaffen, von Roan Fels gesandten Admiral Edouard Fenel als gleichberechtigt anerkannt zu werden. Für Admiral Stazi war es wichtig, nicht als Vasallen von Roan Fels Exil-Imperium in das Bündnis zu gehen, sondern als dem Imperator gleichgestellter Oberbefehlshaber der Restflotte der Galaktischen Allianz. Am Ende der Schlacht, die zu Gunsten der alliierten Streitkräften beendet werden konnte, kam es zu einer Aussprache zwischen den beiden Parteien, bei der Gar Stazi gegenüber Imperator Fel seinen Forderungen nach Gleichberechtigung Ausdruck verlieh. Der Imperator musste ihm dies widerwillig zugestehen.Legacy – Ein gemeinsamer Feind Nach einem Beschluss, den Imperator Roan Fel während eines Geheimtreffens auf Agamar mit den ebenfalls verbündeten Jedi getroffen hatte, war es Admiral Stazi und seiner Flotte gestattet, sich auf Bastion zurückzuziehen.Legacy – Monster Organisation Politik Die Galaktische Allianz verstand sich als konstitutionelle Föderation von zahlreichen Mitgliedswelten und autonomen Regierungen, die sich ihr als Verbündete anschlossen. Die ausführende Gewalt und politische Gesamtverantwortung hielt der Staatschef, der vom Galaktischen Senat gewählt wurde und der wiederum den Oberbefehlshaber der militärischen Streitkräfte der Galaktischen Allianz bestimmte. Dem Staatschef standen zahlreiche Berater zur Verfügung und auch der Jedi-Orden, der sich beratend in die Angelegenheiten der Galaktischen Allianz einschaltete, übte großen Einfluss auf die Regierung aus. Mit der Qoribu-Krise gerieten die Jedi allmählich ins Hintertreffen und die Galaktische Allianz wandte sich immer mehr von ihnen ab. Als Konsequenz des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs, bei dem sich Jacen Solo mit einem Putsch zum Staatschef ernannte, wurde diese Position in späteren Jahren abgeschafft und durch ein dreiköpfiges Triumvirat ersetzt, deren Mitglieder vom Galaktischen Senat gewählt wurden. Dieses neue Regierungsmodell sollte verhindern, dass eine einzelne Person an zu viel Macht gelangte. Obwohl das Triumvirat ebenso wie der Staatschef wichtige Entscheidungen fällte, lag die Verantwortung nun nicht mehr auf einer einzelnen Person. Außerdem war verfassungsrechtlich geregelt, dass die Regierung, die militärischen Streitkräfte und der Geheimdienst der Galaktischen Allianz nicht mehr von einer einzelnen Person angeführt werden konnten. Alle drei Mitglieder des Triumvirats arbeiteten eng mit Regierungsoffizieren und Beraterstäben zusammen, und mit der Zeit näherte sich die Regierung auch wieder den Jedi an. Zu den größten Fehlentscheidungen des Triumvirats zählte die Anordnung, einen Großteil der militärischen Streitkräfte – inklusive der wichtigen Kernflotte – abzukommandieren, um Imperator Roan Fel bei Caamas gefangen zu nehmen oder zu töten, wo dieser sich mit Abgesandten der Chiss treffen sollte. Dabei handelte es sich um eine Finte des Imperiums, was schließlich die Kapitulation der Galaktischen Allianz und das Ende ihrer Regierung zur Folge hatte. Das Triumvirat blieb zwar als politische Exekutive bestehen, doch wurden dessen Mitglieder nun vom Imperator persönlich bestimmt, der darüber hinaus auch das Kommando über dieses Gremium besaß. Der Galaktische Senat war die Legislative innerhalb der Regierung der Galaktischen Allianz. In ihm schufen die Senatoren Komitees oder wählten einen neuen Staatschef bzw. neue Mitglieder des Triumvirats. Senatoren konnten Planeten, Systeme oder auch kleinere Regionen, die der Galaktischen Allianz angehörten, repräsentieren. Für die galaktische Bevölkerung war der Galaktische Senat außerdem ein Symbol der Kontinuität, da dieser auch schon ein wichtiges Gremium der Galaktischen Republik und der Neuen Republik darstellte. Nach der Kapitulation der Galaktischen Allianz blieb er zwar als Imperialer Senat erhalten, doch wurde dessen Macht und Einfluss auf die Regierung erheblich eingeschränkt. Für Ordnung und Gerechtigkeit sorgte die Judikative der Allianz mit ihren Galaktischen Gerichten. Diese Institution sorgte für die Einhaltung von Verfassungen und Gesetzen und überwachte zudem die Regierungen, um Missbrauch und Korruption frühzeitig zu erkennen. Der Vorsitzende dieses Gremiums war der Oberste Richter, dem zwölf Mitglieder zur Seite standen, die vom Triumvirat gewählt und vom Senat bestätigt wurden. Obgleich die Galaktischen Gerichte nicht für ihre Schnelligkeit bekannt waren, galten sie doch als weitaus effektiver als ähnliche Institutionen vorhergehender Regierungen. Nach der Machtübernahme des Sith-Imperiums von Darth Krayt blieben die Galaktischen Gerichte weitestgehend intakt. Weiterhin wurden Zivil- und Strafverfahren durchgeführt, doch zählte es nun nicht mehr zu ihren Aufgaben, die Regierung zu überwachen. Die Galaktische Allianz bezog ihrer Stärke und ihren Einfluss aus den zahlreichen Mitgliedswelten. Auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer politischen Macht reichte der Einflussbereich der Galaktischen Allianz von den Kernwelten bis tief in den Äußeren Rand und an die Grenzen der Unbekannten Regionen hinaus. Viele Planeten und Regionen besaßen ihre eigene Regierung, die von einem Abgeordneten im Galaktischen Senat repräsentiert wurde. Als Gegenleistung für eine Mitgliedschaft in der Galaktischen Allianz mussten teilnehmende Welten Steuern, deren Höhe sich nach einem bestimmten Prozentsatz ihrer jährlichen Wirtschaftsleistung richtete, bezahlen. Diese finanziellen Mittel wurden unter anderem nach dem Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg für den Wiederaufbau zerstörter Zivilisationen und insbesondere für die verwüstete Zentralwelt Coruscant eingesetzt. Außerdem waren Mitgliedswelten in der Pflicht, einen Beitrag zum Militär der Allianz zu liefern. Während dies bei kleinen Welten nur einige Truppen oder Raumschiffe waren, lieferten große planetare Militärmächte auch ganze Flotten an die Allianz. Auch autonome Regionen schlossen sich der Allianz an, in der Absicht, sich im Ernstfall gegenseitig zu verteidigen. Da diese Regionen ihre eigene Regierung besaßen und ein Einfluss der Galaktischen Allianz in dieser Beziehung unerwünscht war, stellten sie auch keinen Senator. Stattdessen schickten sie Botschafter nach Coruscant oder setzten sich direkt mit Offiziellen der Allianz in Verbindung, um bei Bedarf die Verhandlungen aufzunehmen. Als Gegenleistung für das Versprechen, dass die Galaktische Allianz die Interessen der autonomen Regionen wahrte, stellten diese ebenfalls Truppen, Schiffe und ganze Flotten zur Verfügung. Zu den größten Regionen dieser Art zählten zeitweilig das Restimperium, das Hapes-Konsortium und das Chiss-Reich. Nach der Kapitulation der Galaktischen Allianz im Jahr 130 NSY wurden sämtliche Mitgliedswelten, die nicht schon vorher aus der Allianz ausgetreten waren, unter imperiale Herrschaft gestellt. Militär Die Verteidigungsflotte der Galaktischen Allianz hat sich in ihrer rund hundertjährigen Geschichte immer wieder verändert und weiterentwickelt. Die militärische Führung und Verantwortung oblag jedoch stets dem Oberbefehlshaber, der vom Staatschef und später vom Triumvirat gewählt wurde. Die Galaktische Allianz hatte aus den Fehlern der Vergangenheit gelernt, die sich durch Jacen Solos Machtergreifung offenbarten, und reformierte die militärische und politische Struktur so, dass eine Person nicht mehr zugleich Staatsoberhaupt und Oberbefehlshaber sein konnte. Im Wesentlichen ließen sich die Streitkräfte in zwei Lager einteilen. Zum einen gab es die Streitkräfte, die direkt von der Allianz gekauft und kontrolliert wurden und zum anderen gab es jenes Militär, das zu Krisenzeiten von Mitgliedswelten zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Einheiten, die direkt der Allianz angehörten, trugen eine einheitliche Uniform und unterstanden dem Oberbefehlshaber. Die Streitkräfte von Mitgliedswelten und autonomen Regionen trugen hingegen ihre jeweilige Uniform, waren jedoch angehalten, den Anweisungen der Allianz-Offiziere Folge zu leisten. Eine weitere Konsequenz des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs war die Tatsache, dass die Allianz in den folgenden Jahren ihre eigene Marine mit Zukauf von neuen Truppen und Raumschiffen verstärkte. Finanziert wurde dies durch Steuergelder, die Mitgliedswelten an die Galaktische Allianz entrichteten. Die größte Flotte dieser Art war die Kernflotte, die die Verteidigung der Kernwelten zur Aufgabe hatte. Auch andere galaktische Regionen wie der Äußere Rand, der Mittlere Rand, die Kolonien und die Expansionsregion bekamen ihre eigene, von der Allianz finanzierte Flotte bereitgestellt. Viele Flotten verfügten über eigene Jagdverbände und insbesondere die Kernflotte besaß Verbände, die aufgrund ihrer Effektivität und ihrer Erfolgsquote zur Elite der Allianz angehörten. In diesem Zusammenhang stand die Renegaten-Staffel, die bereits der Rebellen-Allianz im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg gedient hatte und fortwährend durch die exzellenten Fähigkeiten ihrer Piloten und die Vielfältigkeit ihrer Einsatzmöglichkeiten bestach. Weitere Elite-Einheiten, die der Kernflotte angehörten und sich später dem Widerstand von Admiral Gar Stazi anschlossen, waren die Farsight Squadron für Aufklärung und Observationen, die von der Hauptflotte entfernt arbeitende und im Geheimen agierende Phantom Squadron als Analogie zur Geisterstaffel der Rebellen-Allianz und die Twisted Star Squadron, die sich auf die Verfolgung feindlicher Schiffe durch den Hyperraum spezialisiert hatte. thumb|left|Truppler, Kundschafter, Pilot und Offizier der Galaktischen Allianz. Neben den Flotten gab es noch die Armee der Allianz. Dieser Militärzweig war für Landeinsätze jeglicher Art und für die Verteidigung von Mitgliedswelten zuständig. Die Armee arbeitete eng mit der Flotte zusammen, wenn es um den Truppentransport und die Planung von militärischen Operationen ging. Ihr gehörten neben normalen Soldaten auch Kommandoeinheiten und speziell ausgebildete Elite-Kampfeinheiten an. Sowohl die Flotte als auch die Armee beschäftigte Anhänger unterschiedlichster Spezies, während das Sith-Imperium vorwiegend Menschen oder menschenähnliche Spezies einstellte – ausgenommen die Sith, deren Anhänger selbst von unterschiedlichen Spezies abstammten. Nach dem Ende des Sith-Imperialen Kriegs und der Kapitulation der Galaktischen Allianz wurde die Position des Oberbefehlshabers abgeschafft und sämtliche Streitkräfte der Allianz-Flotte und der Allianz-Armee in den Dienst von Darth Krayts Sith-Imperium gestellt. Einzig die Kernflotte unter dem Kommando von Admiral Gar Stazi weigerte sich die Kapitulation anzuerkennen und flüchtete vom Schlachtfeld, um in den folgenden Jahren im Namen der Galaktischen Allianz gegen das Sith-Imperium anzukämpfen und sich somit für deren Wiederherstellung einzusetzen. Die Tatsache, dass das Sith-Imperium Menschen oder menschenähnliche Spezies bevorzugt behandelte und auch Imperator Roan Fei mit seinem Exil-Imperium gewisse Präferenzen für die menschliche Spezies besaß, erwies sich als Vorteil für Gar Stazis Restflotte, der im Kampf gegen seine Feinde jede Unterstützung gebrauchen konnte. Ohnehin litt er während seiner Zeit des Widerstandes an einem Mangel an Personal. Insbesondere war er auf Piloten angewiesen, weswegen es immens wichtig war, dass diese nach einer Schlacht unbeschadet mit ihrem Schiff wieder zur Restflotte zurückkehrten. Auf eine Armee konnte Gar Stazi überhaupt nicht zurückgreifen, da ihm nach der Schlacht von Caamas nur die Truppen und Schiffe seiner Kernflotte zur Verfügung standen. Aus diesem Grund konnte er ausschließlich im Weltraum operieren. Militärische Ränge Folgende Rangordnung galt innerhalb des Militärs der Galaktischen Allianz. Als höchste Autorität des Militärs galt der Oberbefehlshaber, der vom Staatschef bzw. vom Triumvirat ernannt wurde. Hinter den Kulissen * Das Akronym GFFA für Galactic Federation of Free Alliances (zu dt. Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen) war nicht zufällig bestimmt, sondern rührte von „galaxy far, far away“ her.The New Jedi Order in 100 Easy Lessons Im Englischen beginnt der Lauftext einer jeden Episode der Filmreihe mit "A long time ago in a '''g'alaxy 'f'ar 'f'ar 'a'way"'' ("Vor langer Zeit in einer weit, weit entfernten Galaxis"). *In der Perry-Rhodan-Heftserie wurde bereits Mitte der 1960er eine Galaktische Allianz gegründet, ein ursprünglich reines Verteidigungsbündnis der Terraner, Akonen und Arkoniden gegen die Bedrohung durch die Posbis und die Laurins. Zudem gab es eine Galaktische Föderation und eine Galaktische Allianz in den 1970ern bzw. 2000ern als Teil der britischen Erfolgsserie Doctor Who. Zudem nennt sich der größte Schweizer Science-Fiction-Fanclub, gegründet 2003, Galactic Alliance. Siehe auch *Personen der Galaktischen Allianz *Militärische Einheiten der Galaktischen Allianz *Liste aller Schiffe der Galaktischen Allianz Quellen Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Reiche Kategorie:Galaktische Allianz en:Galactic Federation of Free Alliances es:Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres it:Federazione Galattica delle Alleanze Libere pl:Galaktyczna Federacja Niezależnych Sojuszów ru:Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов fi:Vapaiden liittojen galaktinen allianssi